Gift
by Wintry Leen
Summary: It took him years to finally stop and realize that the best gift he would ever receive was with him all along.Oneshot.RyoSaku. #1


**Inspired by:** Safety Suit's_ Anywhere But Here_

**Dedicated to:** itechoesmymind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way possible.

**Author's Note:** I hope you will enjoy reading my work. Any kind of critique is appreciated.

_**05/28/12 -**_ Please read _Misty Lassie's_ stories, too. :)

**_07/04/12 _**_- Thank you so much, my dear readers! I never thought this piece would be a only I could send each and every one of you a 'thank you' message, I would've done it a long time ago. Anyway, I really want to keep in touch with you,so let's get on Twitter! _**_ /#!/WintryLeen _**

**_I'll follow back. That, I promise. :)_**

* * *

_**Gift**_

**I.**

_**When everything was considered simple, everybody was doing things calmly yet carelessly, and two persons were on the first step of their journey as distant acquaintances (12 years old)**_

Ryoma Echizen was at it again. Choosing to isolate himself from the rest of the team, he carried his tennis equipment and dragged himself to his favourite spot. He passed by a vending machine and stopped for a can of Ponta. Too bad, it ran out of stock. He continued his way until he reached a remote part of the courts where he could play all by himself with the wall serving as his opponent for the meantime.

He bounced the balls, hit them with his racquet, waited for them to come back, added a special twist to each turn of the balls, and the cycle would repeat.

The way he treated the balls wasn't any different from how fate treated his life. He was born to be a star, to be a worldly-renowned tennis professional player – to be exact. He would practice all day and all night, compete in all local and invitational tournaments, win them all, and go back to square one for the next batch of matches he would have to conquer.

Adding insult to the injury, he was made to beat his father...not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. He just woke up one day fuelled with the determination to make tennis as his top priority, if possible, only priority. All for the sake of triumphing over the towering shadow of his father upon him.

" Ryoma-kun…"

It almost seemed unearthly. That voice. He was familiar with it. But familiarity never meant recognition for him.

Somewhat pissed off for being perturbed from his unbreakable routine, he stopped sharply and snapped his head to whoever had the gall to invade his space.

He was met with hazel orbs. _Ryuzaki._ Her first name wasn't etched in his mind. He just knew her in some way because if he wasn't mistaken, she was the granddaughter of his coach. But he never did take any notice of her.

" What do you want?" he asked for it was the most rational question he could ever get out of his system.

" I just thought…you'd need a Ponta. And I want…to give this to you," the girl reached out her hand offering the Ponta she had.

He stared down at her.

" Who are you?"

He knew he needed not to hear her answer. It was of no business to him. Still…

" Sakuno. Ryuzaki Sakuno," the girl offered and smiled.

Finally, he took the Ponta from her hands and gave her a nod.

" Thanks."

She smiled even wider.

**II.**

_**When something began to bloom, somebody found a new horizon, and the girl felt a tumultuous stir inside of her (15 years old)**_

Five more days and it would be his birthday. Sakuno thought.

Ever since she mustered the courage of taking the first approach to him three years ago, things had become more casual between them.

That step she had willingly taken brought new light of hope to her. It had given her the right to greet him every morning, to give him Ponta whenever he had practices, to call him Ryoma-kun as much as she liked.

Most of all, it had paved a way for their friendship.

Or so she thought.

Ryoma hadn't really embraced their new relationship as much as she had, but she would like to think otherwise.

It was a one-sided friendship. She had mastered the art of giving without expecting something in return. Because she understood. She understood that Ryoma's life revolved around tennis.

Yet she wouldn't mind staying at his side…invisibly.

" Say, Ryoma-kun, what do you want for your birthday?" she asked him once he allowed her to stay with him at the rooftop.

She knew it was because Ryoma would take a nap and he couldn't be pestered by his annoying – quoting Ryoma's word – fan club.

She smiled at that thought. He trusted her. At least there was that.

" I want to win the US Open," he said as he comfortably lied on the floor with his two hands clasped behind his head. He was staring out on the clear sky which greatly exemplified serenity.

Her heart dropped. She knew she wouldn't be able to give him that. She could only help him in his prayers or wishes on a shooting star. She was expecting for him to answer something that could be bought from the stores…anything tangible. She wanted her first gift to him to be memorable because it only signified that after three years of living in silence, she was again taking the risk of strengthening their bond.

But really, the Ryoma Echizen wouldn't settle for that. She laughed at her foolishness.

" But you can give me anything."

She gawked at him unbelievingly as he spared her a glance. She could almost make out a faint smirk playing across his lips.

And so on his birthday, she gave him the best gift she thought she could ever give to him: a tennis ball with Ryoma's face drawn on it by her with the message World's No.1 Tennis player.

From then on, Ryoma got to have a new tennis ball with weird – quoting from Ryoma again - things written on it as Sakuno's gift to him every time his birthday came.

**III.**

_**When something erupted out of sheer familiarity, somebody went against the flow, and the boy denied to see the obvious (18 years old)**_

January 14.

He never regarded that date in any special manner. To him, it was nothing more than just a mark in the calendar filling up a space and a preordained member of the span of time.

Until three years ago when he finally came to acknowledge it.

It was exactly twenty-one days after his 15th birthday. His birthday that was coloured with a new range of spectrum. His life wasn't in a dull grey tone, to say the least. But ever since a certain girl whose twin braids didn't seem to fit her entered the picture, he had found his life streaked and enlivened with brighter colours.

Not that he would really go out of his way to show his appreciation, if not, his gratitude.

When he had come to their classroom that 14th of January three years ago, he found the red-haired girl best friend of Sakuno increasingly and almost abnormally loud. And she managed to drag the whole class into her ear-splitting noise.

Somehow, everybody was high-spirited, and they were bunched around in one corner. It had taken him a good twenty seconds before he realized what they were being buoyant about. They were singing the ever infamous Happy Birthday song as their eyes were all spilled on that girl who had two long braids.

With the commotion going on, he just took his seat quietly , not wanting to attract attention.

Anyway, he'd have plenty of time to greet her without those people around and without risking his image.

That afternoon, Sakuno never stopped on demanding an answer from him – the answer to the question: why he waited for her and walked her home.

He kept the silence he was enjoying to himself but decided to shatter it when they had reached her house.

" It's your birthday, that's why."

And he walked off without knowing her reaction.

From that day on, he had always walked her home. For her next birthdays, he treated her to the hamburger place where he and Momo used to hang out. Of course for those occasions, Momo wasn't present, and Ryoma made certain that his senpais would never know anything about their little celebration.

Sakuno would thank him and of course, her smile would come in package.

But this year, it was different. It would be her 18th birthday. He wasn't stupid to realize that it would mark the day she'd be a grown-up lady. He needed to give her something...

His thought was interrupted when a white envelope wrapped in a pink ribbon came into his view. He looked up at the giver only to know it was Sakuno. She smiled and before he knew it, she was gone.

He opened the envelope and his eyes landed on his name carefully printed on the parchment.

_Escort: Echizen Ryoma_

**...**

Despite his muted protests, he found himself in a Heather Gray tux attire in front of the mirror. Blame his Oyaji for forcing him into that kind of suit. He contemplated keeping his cap on because he wasn't used to walking around without wearing it. But just for that day, he made a special exemption. Well, he was well-informed that caps weren't allowed in semi-formal occasions.

Nanjiroh gave Ryoma a ride to Sakuno's party even though he was hesitant about it. The moment he stepped out of the car, Sakuno had practically run to him and grabbed his hand to drag him to the party.

He gave her a once-over and noticed for the first time how regal the beauty of his friend was. He smiled at the word. _Friend._

She was dressed in a pink mesh beaded keyhole, and her hair was tied up in a neat bun with locks framing her face.

For once, Ryoma feared taking his eyes off her would prove to be one heck of a problem.

Everything went smoothly. They were on the same table with Coach Sumire and a girl named Shizuka whom Sakuno introduced as her cousin and a hardcore fan of the tennis prodigy. He hated being disturbed but Sakuno requested an autograph from him. Shizuka brought out a tennis ball and shyly gave it to him. Few more pleadings from Sakuno, and he gave in. He signed on the tennis ball, and Shizuka cheerfully left.

They made small talk soon after. And when it came to the dance part, being Sakuno's escort, he tried to be a gentleman and offered his hand to her which she gladly took.

Their bodies were only inches apart, much to Ryoma's discomfiture of their closeness. He had efforts to keep a safe distance between them, but the slow dance called for a bit invasion on his personal space. He had his eyes on Sakuno seeing that all the guys on the dance floor were doing the same thing to their partners. But Sakuno's eyes were fixed on her feet. Deep inside, he knew why.

" Happy Birthday, Ryuzaki."

" Thank you..." Sakuno whispered as she finally met his eyes.

He just gave her a nod...a reassuring nod.

Suddenly, Sakuno held his hand again and started dragging him to somewhere. When Sakuno had stopped, he found that they were in a garden-like place with its fences glowing with colourful neon lights.

He gently retrieved his hand and quirked an eyebrow at her.

He could feel Sakuno's uneasiness as she bit her lips and tried to scan her eyes all over the place except on him. He suddenly had a hunch of what would happen.

" I'm waiting," he said.

Taking the cue, Sakuno heaved a heavy sigh and fixed her eyes on him.

" Ryoma-kun, I…I didn't mean to, but…"

" Close your eyes," he interrupted. He knew what was coming, and he hated himself for not preventing it from happening when he could've.

He knew this was going to hurt her. But this pain would be the least painful of all the wounds he could possibly inflict on her.

She stared at him a little bit longer wordlessly questioning his demand. Perhaps sensing he wouldn't give her any of her wishes, she slowly closed her eyes.

Ryoma walked past her muttering the words he never thought he would ever say out loud.

" I'm sorry."

He immediately left the place. Regrets swallowing him inside and out.

**IV.**

_**When the flower had wilted, somebody tried to complete the incomplete, and the girl knifed through her heart over and over (21 years old)**_

Had she known better, she wouldn't have brought her feelings to light.

It only took her few words to successfully wreak havoc on their friendship. Three years. He had been stalling the progress of her life for three long years. There was never a day she didn't wonder why Ryoma couldn't just talk it out with her and get it done over with.

Words could kill. That much she knew. But silence was more tormenting; Ryoma taught her that.

That fateful day, the moment she opened her eyes and made quick adjustments to the sudden transition between darkness and light, he was no longer there. She ran back to the party hurriedly but still not even his silhouette was there. She anticipated the impact, and it was no longer of shock to her that Ryoma's rejection would come down to her in a torrential way.

But what she could never fathom was the unbearable silence he kept on putting her through.

He severed all the ties he had with her in just one swift motion. He threw it all away just like that…like a page perversely torn away from a book, crumpled and tossed into the bin, left to grow yellow over the years.

It was a silent afternoon when Ryoma was treading his path home. The streets were helplessly under a quilt of white, thick snow. It was that wintry season , and Sakuno almost scoffed at the fact that some people were still able to find warmth amidst all the coldness and numbness each snowflake generated.

Sakuno was silently following his trail as nostalgia struck her repeatedly. Her mind flashed back to the times Ryoma had been friendly enough to walk her home. And it only drove her to the edge. She broke the silence.

" You could at least tell me a definite reason."

Her voice was soft but demanding. She inwardly smiled when her words effectively halted Ryoma's steps. But it didn't take long when he resumed walking…away from her and never looking back.

" Tell me one and I'll stop," she persisted.

" You shouldn't have opened your eyes," he said. His voice almost the replica of how a block of ice would sound, if only it were a human.

She suddenly distinguished the fine line between ice and snow. _That snow could be a bit warmer than ice._

" I don't understand…"

She felt hopeless. She didn't suffer waiting for this day just to be treated like a witless kid punished for not doing what she was told to do._Like she deserved all of this._

He stopped walking and finally turned to look at her.

" You just…hurt yourself."

And with that, he disappeared into the distance.

She noted a tinge of warmth in his voice though it didn't help her feel protected from the wintriness surrounding her and from the realization that had finally dawned on her.

By opening her eyes, she willingly submitted herself to the doom ahead, she unconsciously laid herself bare and exposed to all kinds of pain existing. In the end, she carelessly left herself unguarded.

Because opening her eyes meant she acknowledged her feelings and in doing so, she hurt herself more than anyone could ever cause her.

" I know. But I can't close them either."

**…**

She knew Ryoma would be leaving for his fourth Wimbledon tournament in a matter of days. She would see less of him again in a year, a couple of years…or more. But most likely, she'd never see him again.

Before she could ever have her second thought, she got up from her bed and readied herself. It was only 8:00 P.M, the clock read. She could have a walk and a talk with him.

She rang the bell outside the Echizen's residence and waited for a response. It had taken a minute before someone opened the gate. She could only stop herself from jumping up and down in joy for seeing him once again.

" Just this time, please…" she whispered, bravely looking at his golden orbs.

He sighed in return and took a step nearer to her before turning back to close the gate. Before she could face him again, he had stridden ahead to the direction opposite what Sakuno had taken.

She walked a little faster to catch up with him. When she had already matched up with his pace, she began to walk slowly seeing that Ryoma did the same.

" Talk."

His command told her she didn't have much time, and that Ryoma wouldn't want her wasting his time anyway.

She stopped walking and grasped his wrist tightly stopping him from walking any further. She sensed him tense under her grip.

" I will wait, Ryoma. That I promise."

Suddenly, they were in a staring contest. But it wasn't long enough to connect whatever feelings they had inside of them.

She was startled when Ryoma placed his other hand on her hand cuffing his wrist. He then shook his head.

" I have dreams. I can't have somebody waiting on me."

She let go of his wrist. _Maybe,_ she thought, _it's finally time to let go._

But erasing him from her life completely would be impossible. She would like to keep him, though not in the way she dreamt it to be. She would like him to still be a part of her. _And her being a part of him, too._

She reached out a hand and declared, " Friends, then."

She wore a smile hiding the tears behind it just like how a rainbow covered up for the raindrops.

Ryoma only stared at her hand for what seemed like hours. And he walked away.

Knowing she could no longer do anything to prevent the avalanche coming for her, she broke down.

_Ryoma wanted her out of his life._

**V.**

_**When the puzzle pieces didn't fit, somebody yearned for the phantom of the yesteryears, and the boy found that everything had turned to black and white (24 years old)**_

Tired. Drained. Shattered.

If there would be words to describe his state, those three words would perfectly do the job.

He had gone all over the world to compete in the Grand Slam tournaments almost every year. Winning them satisfied him. After all, he had conditioned himself from the very beginning that only victories would fill the void in his heart.

And finally, he had reached his dream of being a tennis professional player.

This was his mission all along: to be a star, to be a tennis pro, to bear a name with so much pride and honour. He felt a sense of fruition.

However, he knew that he was still far from the end. He knew he wasn't even halfway in beating his father. Although his father quit attaining the Grand Slam title, the Samurai tennis player still held influence over many people. While Ryoma himself believed that he didn't have that much impact on the people yet.

He wanted to be legendary just like his father, or if possible more than that. There was a nagging feeling that kept him pushing forward to train harder, win more tournaments so that he could take his father's position and replace him in the minds of the tennis players, analysts, enthusiasts and the whole audience.

He just wanted to have a signature of his own. He wanted to be free from the clutches of his father. His father wasn't manipulating him. He never hated him for that. He never did hate him. He was just pressured to go beyond what his father had achieved. He needed to create his own light that would cast away his father's shadow upon him.

Despite all these wants, he knew he could no longer continue.

" Brat."

His ears perked up when he heard that voice. Speaking of the devil.

He felt slightly annoyed for being interrupted from his musings. He hardly had any time to do this, to reflect on some things in his life because of his busy schedule. He was only spared a couple of days to rest and now, his Oyaji just had to appear out of nowhere.

" What do you want?" he spat out.

His father grinned.

" Don't you have any girlfriend? You're already aging, yet you haven't given me a grandchild yet."

_Damn…_he thought. What was that all about?

" I have no time for that. I still have my big dreams. So, cut the crap," he answered curtly.

As much as possible, he was steering clear of that topic because it was only reminding him of how he easily rejected the one girl that could have given anything for him…that could have loved him for all he was and wasn't.

" Tsk. When I was your age, I was already moulding you into someone who would fulfill my big dreams. But kiddo, you sure have gone beyond my expectations," he guffawed as he tapped Ryoma's back.

He grew silent after a while and stared out into the distance.

"You don't even realize it, but you've made a name of your own. The world's intent on watching you as you battle out every tennis tournament out there, the list of the names you've defeated growing longer each time…and I remember when it was I in your position. I felt the pressure, the excitement, the satisfaction. But when your mother came into my life and she gave me you, I've never felt so complete. You might not have the hormones right now, but I tell you, it's a great feeling," he looked at Ryoma and smiled warmly.

Ryoma was frozen in place, deftly taking in the words of his father. For once, his father had knocked some sense into him.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he remembered _her._For a fleeting moment,he envied his father, for feeling that great feeling. _And for having the heart to sacrifice his own dreams for them._

His father was already at the door when he snapped out of his reverie.

" How do you know…that feeling?" Ryoma asked out of the blue. He wanted answers.

His father just smirked at him and said, " When you feel that it's no longer just hormones, but a new kind of warmth as well."

**…**

He realized as he ran to almost every corner of the town searching for that certain girl that there was an in-depth meaning why he didn't take her reached out hand before and why he couldn't accept the friendship she was offering.

It wasn't his coldness, his apathy of the matter, or his stubbornness that told him to refuse her offer. It was because somewhere in the far-fetched area in his heart, there laid a hope that someday he would finally see her in a new light, and she wouldn't have to close her eyes again.

He regretted not telling her why he chose to shun her all those times when the matter could have easily been settled by a single conversation. Maybe because he feared what her answers would be and what his reactions might be. Maybe because he didn't want a closure between them. So he established an indefinite gap between them. But when Sakuno told him she was willing to wait, his mind just screamed at him with a chant of _'You don't deserve her.'_

He tortured her. That much he knew. But the torturer being tortured himself; Sakuno taught her that.

He finally found her sitting on one of the swings at a park. Even though her hair was no longer in twin braids, instead, was undone in perfect waves, his instincts told him it was she. Not wasting any precious moment, he rushed to her.

" Ryuzaki."

Sakuno then whipped her head around to look at the direction where his voice came from. She stared at him not even blinking, perhaps making sure that the Ryoma she was seeing wasn't a product of her wishful thinking.

He sat on the vacant swing next to hers and added, "I'm back."

Tears spilled from her eyes and she smiled chastely at him.

_Oh, how much he missed her smile._

" Welcome back, Ryoma."

Suddenly, Sakuno dug inside her bag and brought out a brown paper bag. She handed it to him.

She wiped her tears away before she spoke. Her voice cracked a bit, but nonetheless it was of a happy note.

" I bring it everywhere I go, but I never really managed to give it to you before. Those are the tennis balls I made for your birthdays we weren't able to celebrate together," she gave out a laugh between sobs.

" Thank you," he mumbled but loud enough for her to hear. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her, to tell her that he would be staying for good, that he now had a reason to move on to the next chapter of his life, but his big ego wouldn't let him.

His pride had also been one of the reasons why he didn't accept her affection. He could never handle the situation wherein all the people would go crazy about his love life because what he needed them to remember him for was his exceptional tennis skills.

It wasn't long before Sakuno reached inside her bag again, and this time gave him an envelope made of scented parchment.

" I hope you can come. We'll be expecting you."

He just nodded wondering what was inside of the envelope.

"I really hate to go, but… maybe we can talk again soon?" she chirped.

" Yeah. Of course," he smirked.

Sakuno gave him one last smile, stood and left.

Ryoma finally decided to open the envelope but dropped it as soon as he read the word:

_Wedding_

**VI.**

_**When everything took a new turn, reality turned into a dream, and the boy and the girl found themselves staring on an uncharted road (25 years old)**_

Ryoma was on the verge of quitting tennis a year ago. After deciding what he wanted to win or more like, win back that time, he knew he had to quit.

But when Sakuno gave him that invitation, he had lost all his reasons to stay. After two days, he took his flight back to U.S and continued riding along the cycle of his life.

He actually didn't want to come back to Japan anymore seeing that nothing would be the same as before, but his parents called him up to fly back here for a grand reunion of the whole Seigaku team.

So here he was checked in a five-star hotel staring out the clear window while waiting for the time to leave for the party. He had one hour to kill. The window mirrored the panoramic view outside. Colourful lights were hung everywhere. There were giant trees decorated with multi-coloured balls, mostly red and green, some had even bright coloured garlands snaked around them. Some had those fancy socks, candy canes and snowman figurines suspended from the almost dried out branches of the trees – or was he just assuming things? Nevertheless, from a distance, the whole scenery radiated an aura of happiness and contentment with people clad in red and green walking around jovially while some were holding their elegantly wrapped gifts.

After all, it was that season of the year again: Christmas Eve.

And for sure, nobody would remember that it was his birthday, too, save for the few chosen people.

It started snowing again. He revelled at the gentleness of the gravity pulling the snowflakes down while the snowflakes heaped themselves on perfect areas – places that were spotless and that which needed sole company.

Suddenly, he grew sick of seeing all the whiteness. He remembered the time he pushed her away and left her alone standing in the snow. Sure, people always greeted him Happy Birthday, but that was after greeting him with a Merry Christmas. He remembered that only she greeted him Happy Birthday on every 24th of December that passed by all those years…that she never seemingly cared whether it was Christmas or not, just his birthday.

If only he could see her again. If only he still had the right to talk to her. If only…

**…**

Sakuno paced outside his hotel room back and forth. She suddenly regretted coming here without even informing him. What if he didn't want to see her yet? What if she wasn't ready to see him, too?

It was still a mystery to her why he left again a year ago when he told her he had come back. She was almost sure Ryoma would be staying for good when she heard his voice – tired and aching.

He even agreed to talk with her some other time, and she clung on to that promise of his. Yet he still left.

If she had only known he had plans of leaving again, she would've just stayed at the park chatting with him.

But she knew better. She couldn't. It wasn't the same as before for them. Everything had changed between them and that time, she had not adopted to the transition yet.

Shoving the negative thoughts away, she knocked on the door. After all, she just came here to give him her gift because as what the adage says, old habits die hard.

Then the door opened; she expected for the worst.

She looked up at him –making a mental note that she would just deal with the blush creeping on her face later for Ryoma was more gorgeous than ever – and looked down again.

Ryoma was quick enough to hide his shock and relief when apparently, Santa granted him his wish right away. Here she was standing at his door just like how he pictured her in his mind.

He somehow knew she would come. It was his birthday and for certainty, he would receive yet another gift from her. But it saddened him that she only visited him for his birthday.

" Merry Christmas," Sakuno began, holding out a wrapped box to him.

The pain was inescapable. Ryoma couldn't process the words she had just said. It used to _be Happy Birthday._

Sakuno had caught the change in Ryoma's impassive face before he was able to hide it away. She didn't understand why he seemingly didn't like what she said.

They had grown, and perhaps it was time to acknowledge Christmas. It was time to acknowledge forgiveness. _Happy Birthdays_ were now just childhood memories to her.

Ryoma took the gift from her hands and wondered what was inside. Based on its weight on his hand, it didn't look like they were tennis balls. It was something lighter than those.

"Come in," he motioned her to sit inside, and she gladly followed.

" Can I open it?" he asked her. His face stoic as ever, although his curiosity already got the better of him.

" Sure," she chuckled in response.

He carefully freed the box from the wrapper and slowly opened it to see what was inside. He was surprised to know that it was a knitted scarf. He held it in his hands and sent her a questioning look.

" I knit you a scarf. I hope you like it," she smiled.

Ever since her Grandma told her that Ryoma would be coming home for that big reunion, she had begun thinking of the possible gifts she could give him; she decided to knit him a scarf.

Ryoma didn't know what got into him, but it ruined his mood. It angered him.

" What were you thinking?" he barked at her, flinging the scarf on the floor in the process.

_You're married, and you still have the guts to knit me a scarf? Shouldn't you be knitting for your husband instead?_

He turned his face away in disgust.

Sakuno shakily picked up the scarf she had put much labour on just to be a masterpiece, just to be pleasing to Ryoma's eyes, just to be accepted and appreciated.

" I'm sorry…" she whispered. Her voice uneven, fragile enough to break any moment.

He could no longer contain it. He shouldn't have run away from everything. He shouldn't have tried to break out from the mess he started. He should have fixed it. He should have gone to the wedding and stopped it. He should have chased her. He should have told her he came back for her.

Utterly losing his control of himself, he snapped, " Divorce him."

Sakuno's eyes widened at his words. _Did he just say..._

" What?" she retorted. Everything, his every word, his every action befuddled her.

Ryoma glared at her.

" Damn it, Ryuzaki. You were in love with me, yet you married somebody else," he almost yelled. They weren't supposed to be like this.

Sakuno sighed exasperatedly and stood up from the couch. She fidgeted, suddenly didn't know how to start. In the end, she found comfort in hugging herself.

She looked at him, straight in the eye, and smiled wearily.

" It was Shizuka. It was her wedding. She was expecting you...you know. You were her idol."

She bit her lip and shook her head in dismay. _He couldn't have possibly thought it was my wedding. Huh. What does he care?_

Ryoma almost laughed at his stupidity. Of course, he wouldn't know. He didn't even bother reading all of what was on that invitation. He just left it on the ground when he had read _that word_. It was instinctive for him to react in such a way. He actually thought it was the end of _them_.

Amidst all the frustration he was feeling, he found hope to start anew and that he could still have her if he'd be fast enough to correct everything that was amiss.

" I thought...I thought you stopped waiting," he spoke softly.

His gaze softened.

Sakuno let her tears flow. She couldn't help being emotional. She was in so much pain, but Ryoma always seemed to have fun seeing her in her worst state.

_Do I really have to say it...again?_

" Even when you told me to, I never...did stop waiting, Ryoma. Teach me how."

She closed her eyes, silently crying and vulnerable to his eyes. She remembered when he told her once to close her eyes, and when she opened them, he was no longer there.

She wouldn't be able to endure it, if Ryoma would choose to leave her again.

He walked towards her and brushed her face with his thumb, tenderly wiping her tears away.

" Open your eyes," he whispered.

He cupped her face waiting for her respond.

Sakuno tensed under his touch. It was pleasantly warm, so much different from what she had expected it to be: cold as steel.

" Please..."

Her eyelids fluttered. She always trusted him. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Hazel met golden orbs.

Ryoma smiled.

" The wait is over, Sakuno."

And he pulled her into a hug. He hugged her more tightly but softly when he didn't get a reaction from Sakuno.

Sakuno smiled.

" Happy Birthday, Ryoma."

She hugged him back.

**...**

Ryoma and Sakuno went to the party together. They were welcomed with cheers and whistles when their senpais noticed that their hands were clasped together. Sakuno slowly unclasped her fingers from Ryoma's but stopped when Ryoma held her hand even tighter giving her a smirk.

Ryoma didn't mind them. He was proud to show them that he had received the best gift ever – Sakuno.

_January 14_

Sakuno received nothing of the usual _'Happy Birthday, Ryuzaki ' _from Ryoma. It was...

" Marry me, Sakuno."

_Yes._

_**...**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
